


All the Colors

by wybiegowritey



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: Wylan and Jesper work together to dupe Radmakker into giving the Dregs some money. After the job is successful, Wylan's feelings for his "partner" grow, and it proves too much for Wylan at the party.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	All the Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Foreign Words Used:
> 
> Bitterballen - meat-based snack, made by making a very thick stew thickened with roux and beef stock and generously loaded with meat, refrigerating the stew until it firms, and then rolling the thick mixture into balls which then get breaded and fried.

Wylan Van Eck was not expecting to be sitting in the dining room at Radmakker’s house eating  _ bitterballen _ , discussing Zemeni oil produces with the notorious Jesper Fahey next to him with his arm wrapped around his waist, but here he was. Radmakker was quite enthusiastic about Novyi Zem and oil, and so was Jesper, but Wylan didn’t have much to say--he was only there because he was rich like Radmakker, and since all the merch families swore an oath to Ghezen that money and trade were sacred and true, then that meant this was a safe deal to make.

_ Well, I guess I’m breaking that oath now, _ Wylan thought bitterly as he thought back on the plan.

Earlier that week, Kaz Brekker had told Wylan and Jesper that they were to dupe Radmakker into thinking he was giving money to a noble cause, but in reality he was giving money to the Dregs. Wylan had reluctantly agreed, and Jesper was all for it.

The plan was simple: Jesper and Wylan were to be dating, and Jesper was a Zemeni oil advocate seeking more recognition by other merchers. Wylan, as a merch, was there to make sure that the meeting was true.

They spent the days leading up to now getting a meeting scheduled with the pigeon and making sure everything was perfect from the clothes they wore to when they would cuddle to how they would compliment each other.

Wylan reluctantly took another bite of  _ bitterballen _ , certain that he would throw up soon. He hated  _ bitterballen _ . He forced the breaded and fried meatball down his throat as he laid his head on Jesper’s shoulder.  _ Ghezen, I hate this _ . 

“So, how long have you been dating?” Radmakker asked, turning his attention to Wylan. 

Wylan felt his cheeks flush unnecessarily.  _ At least it’ll help with the act. _ His fingers knitted with Jesper’s. “About six months,” he said.

“Oh, that’s just wonderful,” Radmakker said enthusiastically. “How did you meet?”

Wylan’s brows furrowed. How was he supposed to answer that? They’d originally met in a tannery and Wylan was both certain that he was going to be killed and certain he had instantly fallen for Jesper. He hadn’t acted on his feelings, despite them blooming with every look Jesper directed at Wylan, or every time his fingers brushed his revolvers, and when Jesper started living with him. Certainly not now, leaning against Jesper’s side, with Jesper’s hand entwined in his. 

“We quite literally bumped into each other,” Jesper interjected, pulling Wylan out of his thoughts. “I was on my way to a meeting to speak about Zemeni oil produces, and he was walking to the printshop down the street with a massive hangover--” Jesper yelped as Wylan kicked his shin-- “He was on his way to the printshop and wasn’t watching where he was going. He ran into me and some of my things spilled out of my bag.”

“I helped pick them up and we have been running into each other ever since,” Wylan finished. He forced another  _ bitterballen _ down his throat, and judging by the way his stomach recoiled, he knew that if he didn’t want to screw up this job, he had to get out quickly. “Anyways, we should probably wrap this meeting up?”

“Oh, yes,” Radmakker said, searching through the papers Jesper had given him. After finding the right ones, he signed away a large sum of money and handed the papers back to Jesper. “It was lovely meeting you two. I hope we can do business again.”

“Of course,” Jesper said as they stood up hand in hand, making their way out of the dining room and into the foyer. He kissed Wylan’s cheek, and Wylan was certain he was going to combust from how much his cheeks heated. “We will be on our way, Radmakker.”

The old man waved goodbye, and as soon as he shut the door, Wylan pulled away from Jesper. “What was  _ that _ for?”

“What was  _ what _ for?”

“That kiss!” Even though Wylan’s voice was low, it still cracked in embarrassment. He tried calming his quickening heartbeat. 

“It was part of the act, Wylan,” Jesper said, matching Wylan’s brisk pace. “And it was on the cheek, not the lips. What was that  _ kick _ for?”

“I don’t drink.” Wylan said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. “You know that.”

“Radmakker doesn’t know that,” Jesper said with a wink. Wylan felt Jesper grip his shoulder, and he blushed. “Don’t get so caught up over this stuff. We’ll never have to do this kind of job again with Radmakker, merchling.”

Wylan’s heart sped up again at the nickname, but he didn’t say anything, just shrugged the sharpshooter off. They walked the rest of the way to the Slat in silence, the clamor of the Barrel engulfing them.

***

Two weeks after getting the Dregs their money, Wylan was in the music room at the Van Eck mansion, helping a servant polish the instruments. Jesper was downstairs, napping on the lush sofa in the living room. He was both embarrassed and glad to have Jesper living with him; it made the size of the house seem filled, and he didn’t feel so alone anymore. But at the same time, Wylan sometimes almost let his feelings slip, and that scared him.

Just as he and this servant were finishing making sure the piano was tuned, another servant came in, her heels clacking up the spiral staircase and down the hallway. “Mister Van Eck,” she said, holding out an envelope. “A letter from a Mister Radmakker just came. It’s for you and Mister Fahey.”

Wylan froze.  _ Did Radmakker find out we duped him? _

“Thank you, Gerda,” Wylan said with a smile, hoping it would cover up his unease.  _ What could Radmakker possibly want from us? _ He gently took the envelope from her hand. “Could you get Jesper for me?”

He dismissed both servants in the music room as Jesper made his way up the stairs, giving Wylan a smirk as he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. 

“Need a reader?” Jesper asked as Wylan handed him the letter, and they both took a seat on the piano bench. He skimmed over the words, then sighed in frustration. “Radmakker enjoyed our company, and he wants us to come to his grandson’s birthday party, I guess, that’ll be hosted in one week’s time.”

Wylan’s heart stopped. What was he supposed to say? That he  _ wanted _ to go? That he  _ didn’t _ want to go? That spending a whole night pretending to be Jesper’s boyfriend would render Wylan the happiest he would ever be?

“Well, what do you want to do?” Wylan asked instead, scrubbing the back of his neck. “I think… I think it’d be fun.”

“Well, that’s settled,” Jesper said, smiling a little. “We’re going. I’ll write a letter back to him. Do you have any merch-like outfits that you think would fit me?”

Wylan laughed. “No-- _ Maybe _ . I don’t know. We can figure that out later.”

“Later, you say?” Jesper asked, pushing himself off the bench. “In your room? Alone?”

Wylan felt his cheeks flush, and he rolled his eyes. “Go write the letter. I’ll look in my closet.”

He watched as Jesper nonchalantly shrugged and left the room, a bounce in his step. He heard his footsteps thump rhythmically down the staircase, unable to wipe away the smile that formed on his face.  _ Jesper would look handsome in dark blue, _ he thought, pushing himself off the bench and walking to his bedroom.  _ Do I have a blue suit? That’s in his size? _

He dug through his closet, all the clothes he used to wear before his father kicked him out, and the newer clothes he bought once he moved back in. After what seemed like forever, he finally found something. 

And luckily, that was when Jesper came in. Wylan turned to him, putting the outfit in Jesper’s arms. “Put this on, I think it might fit you.”

“Oh?” Jesper said, eyeing the suit. “ _ Someone’s _ secretly into fashion. What are you going to be wearing?”

“As a merch, I’m wearing black,” Wylan said. Jesper’s smile faltered slightly at the realization, so Wylan tried to amend it. “It’ll work with the blue.”

“Yes, I think it would.” And with that, Jesper walked behind the screen as Wylan dug through his closet some more to both find his merch suit and to distract himself from the knowledge that Jesper was naked, in his bedroom, just a little more than ten feet from him. 

A few minutes later, Jesper walked back around the screen and posed, puckering his lips to Wylan. Wylan felt his cheeks flush, but he was relieved; the suit did, in fact, fit him. Jesper looked almost too handsome. The way the color of his eyes popped with the blue, it was like something Wylan hadn’t seen before. It was like seeing a painting when in the sun just right. It felt like the bursts of spring, when the tulips start blooming and the waters are sparkling with love. Jesper took his breath away.

“It fits you,” Wylan managed to say. “That’s both shocking and wonderful. You look good.”

“Well, guess we have our outfits, then,” Jesper said. “Now, what’re we getting his grandkid?”

***

After some debate, Jesper and Wylan ended up packing up some of Wylan’s old books in a medium sized box for the kid. When they got to the mansion, some children were playing in thr front lawn, and merchers were talking over some champagne.

“Ready to go in, sweetheart?” Jesper asked, slightly mocking. He nudged Wylan’s arm with his elbow, Wylan looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” And then they walked inside. Wylan awkwardly smiled at the other merchers in greeting, and at some point a servant took the present, leaving Wylan with empty hands. He didn’t know what to do with them. Why did he never know what to do with his limbs?

As they walked around the foyer greeting people, Jesper squeezed his hand in reassurance. Wylan squeezed back, probably too hard, but he was too terrified of the crowd to notice. He spotted the child in question, playing with his friends--he looked about twelve, maybe thirteen, his brown hair brushed back in an attempt to make him look presentable. Judging from the way he was playing, however, it seemed like he would need to brush it again.

Radmakker was a few feet away from him, and Wylan felt his chest tighten more. The old man saw them and made his way across the room, striking up a conversation with Jesper. Wylan nodded along and interjected when he needed to, but his mind was racing too fast for him to really pay attention. Why did he come here? Just to pretend to be in a relationship with Jesper again? He got what he wanted, why was he so nervous now?  _ Because Radmakker could find out, and figure that we duped him. I could have easily said no. I should have said no. Ghezen, I’m such an idiot. _

It was too much for him. He needed air. He kindly excused himself from the conversation and made his way into the garden. Few people were outside, too busy in their conversation to pay him much attention. Wylan made his way to a small chair and table near some dahlias, their pink and purple colors calming him. As soon as he leaned back, he took a deep, refreshing breath. Finally, his mind could reset.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Jesper, his hand in his pockets, his face scewed in concern. He squatted down to Wylan’s level. “Is everything okay, Wy?”

“I--I don’t know,” Wylan sighed. “I don’t think we should have come. What if Radmakker finds out we duped him?”

“He won’t,” Jesper said. “It’s impossible as long as we keep up the act.”

“But what if he sees through us?” Wylan said. He ran his hands through his hair. “I should have said no.”

“Why would--”

“Because I think you’re fantastic and witty and handsome,” Wylan interrupted. He couldn’t stop himself from spilling his heart out. “Jes, I think you’re all the colors in the world combined into one. You’re every ray of sunshine. I loved being your boyfriend, even for that one day. Jesper, I just wanted that again because  _ I’m in love with you _ .”

Silence followed. Wylan waited, knowing Jesper was thinking, choosing his words carefully. He couldn’t look at him. 

Jesper laid a hand on his, thumb circling his knuckle. “Wylan,” he began. “I couldn’t have put it better myself. I’m very glad you wanted to come to this party because I wanted to pretend to be your boyfriend again, too. In other words, I love you, too.”

Wylan was shocked, to say the least. His heart beat faster as his words sunk in, and then Jesper held his hand as they stood up. With the breeze coming through and the flowers around them, Wylan couldn’t help but look up and press his lips to Jesper’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend on tumblr! I really appreciate you giving me this idea. 
> 
> If you liked this, please give a kudos, share, and comment!


End file.
